elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Third-party elevator maintenance companies
Third-party elevator (lift) maintenance companies or generic elevator (lift) companies are some elevator companies operated locally. They maybe a subsidiary of some major elevator companies (like Otis and Kone), agent of some smaller elevator brands (like Diebold Aufzüge), just buy some parts from them (just like some companies even buy some equipment made from Shanghai Mitsubishi) or just provide some elevator repair or maintenance services. They usually don't make their own equipment. Almost of their equipment are provided by generic elevator component companies, they manufactures elevator fixtures, pushbuttons, elevator spare parts, accessories, etc. (sometimes may not applied for the subsidiary of the major elevator companies and agent of some minor elevator brands).Beno's Lift Guide - Generic lift companies List of generic elevator companies Australia *Advanced Lift Services *All Type Lift Services Pty. Ltd. *Boral Elevators *C E Lifts Pty. Ltd. *Central Lift Services Pty. Ltd. *Eastern Elevators Pty. Ltd.Subsidiary of Otis Elevator Company. *Ecolift *Electra Lift Company *Eletech Pty. Ltd. *Elevator Services Group *Forte Lift Services *Grant Elevator *Jalcor ElevatorDistributor of Shenyang Brilliant (BLT) elevators in Australia. *Liftronic Pty. Ltd.Company which provide installation for Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators and escalators (Other than local Mitsubishi elevator)Distributor of Daldoss elevators and SJEC escalators. *LiftShop *MultiLift Commercial *Newlite Elevators Pty. Ltd. *Queensland Elevators Pty. Ltd. *Sanscord Elevators *Scope Elevators *Superior Elevators Pty. Ltd. *United Lifts Canada *Richmond Elevator Co. *Venture Elevator Inc. *Northern Elevator Co.Now ThyssenKrupp Northern, formerly Northern-West Elevator Co. *Valley elevator China *Chongqing Eastern Elevators Co. Ltd. *Fuji Sino *Fuji Yida *FUJI TA *Fulingda *Guangdong Fuben Elevator Co., Ltd. (Fe-lift) *Guangzhou YongRi Elevator Co., Ltd. *Hosting *KOYO *LME *Matiz *SANEI *Shenyang Brilliant *Xiernuo Hong Kong :For full list of registered lift and escalator contractors, please refer to Electrical and Mechanical Services Department website (According <Lifts and Escalators Ordinance (Chapter 618)> registered). *Antonfield Engineering Co. Ltd. *Associated Engineers LimitedDivision of Kone elevator in Hong Kong (Ben Fung using same phone number as Kone in Hong Kong). *Associatuon Electrical Engineering Limited *Ben Fung Machineries & Engineering Ltd. *Cheerwell Engineering LimitedDivision of Chevalier in Hong Kong. *Chun Ming Elevator Co. Ltd.These are the distributor for Daldoss Elevator (for hydraulic elevators, machine less elevators), Savaria Concord platform lifts, Stannah Stairlift and STEP elevator (for standard traction elevators). They also make their very own dumbwaiters. *Chun Ming Engineering Co. Ltd. *CKP Building Service Systems Ltd. *Elevator Parts Engineering Co. Ltd. *Eugene Engineering Co. Ltd.Division of Hitachi elevator in Hong Kong. *German Edunburgh Elevator & Escalator (HK) Ltd. *Hang Fung Lift LimitedWas an agent of the Diebold Aufzüge but it now taken over by Otis and now operated by their division "The Express Lift Company Ltd.". *Holake (HK) LimitedWas an independent company but it already taken over by Schindler elevator in Hong Kong. *Holake Hong Kong Lifts LimitedDivision of Schindler elevator in Hong Kong. As they also provide the Schindler products installations (but under Schindler's name). *Hoi Fai Lifts Engineering & Services Limited *Jecko Elevators Limited *Lighthouse Elevator Engineering Limited *Nikkin Lift & Escalator Services Limited *Rich Mark Engineering LimitedDivision of Fujitec elevator in Hong Kong. *Ringhing Engineering Lift DepartmentCompany which provide installation for Guangzhou YongRi Elevatorhttp://www.hkelev.com/forum/viewthread.php?tid=881&extra=page%3D1 and Guangdung Fuben Elevator (Fe-lift).Already taken over by Otis in January 17, 2017.https://www.facebook.com/hkelev/posts/1474718609227558 *Shan On Engineering Co. Ltd.This is a distributor for Sabiem Elevator (both original and Kone-based) and Electra Vitoria (or Orona) machine-room less elevators in Hong Kong.This company approved by government for participating tenders made by government.Shan On Engineering was taken over by Kone in Hong Kong, China from December 5, 2017.https://www.facebook.com/hkelev/posts/1828217957210953 *Shineford Engineering LimitedThis company no longer exist due to one of the accidents. (EMSD cancels registration of Shineford Engineering Limited as lift and escalator contractor) *Southa Technical Limited *Sun Fai Engineering & Equipment Co. Ltd. *Tak Lee Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. *Taizoom Elevator Company (HK) Limited *Techfaith Engineering LimitedCurrent agent of the Diebold Aufzüge. *The Express Lift Company Ltd.A replacement of both "King Rise Engineering" (was a distributor of Koppel A.W.) and "Hang Fung Lift Limited", since both companies were taken over by Otis.Nowadays, Express (Hong Kong) is an agent of Diebold Aufzüge (elevators) and Hyundai (escalators). *Toki Elevator Engineering LimitedThey make their own controller. *Vertex Engineering Limited Macau *Goldstar Chung Tien Electrical Engineering Co., Ltd. *Macau Hualong *Micolift *Son Vo Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. Finland * Espoon Hissi * Suomen Hissiurakointi *Onelift *Tapion Hissi *Amslift *Nopra *Pääkaupunkiseudun Hissikeskus *Suomen hissiurakointi *Suur-Helsingin Hissihuolto Acquired By Kone in 2014 France * ABH * ACAF * AML * Amonter * ARA * ARVOR * Ascel * Ascenseur Service * ASJ * ASPA * AS-TEC * ATF * C. A. S. * CFA (owned by Otis) * CG2A * Copas * Dunet Ascenseurs * Elitec * Endel * ERA * Etna * Euro Ascenseurs * EVN * Loire Ascenseurs * NIGMA * SACAMAS * SAEM * Soretex * TechniLift * W.Sangalli Germany *A-S-G Fulda Aufzugbau und Service GmbH *A.S. Aufzug + Service Dienstleistungs GmbH *ABS Aufzugsservice OHG *afs-Nachlinger GmbH Aufzug-Fahrtreppen-Service * ASCO Aufzüge *ATB Aufzugtechnik Berlin GmbH *ATD Aufzüge Dasberg GmbH *ATS Aufzugtechnik Seiffert GmbH *Aufzug- & Elektro-Service K.-Heinz Freund & Söhne *Aufzug- und Fördertechnik Niggemeier & Leurs GmbH *Aufzug-Service GmbH *Aufzug-Service Overlach e.K. Inh. Bernd Perlick *Aufzugbau Dresden GmbH Gewerbegebiet Coschütz/Gittersee *Aufzugs- u. Fördertechnik GmbH Moormann & Mühlbauer *Aufzugsbau Harry Hess Inh. Michael Hess *Aufzugsdienst Leis GmbH *Aufzugsdienst München GmbH *Aufzugsservice Mutter & Wolf GmbH *Aufzugsteam Hildebrandt & Geis GmbH & Co. KG *Aufzugtechnik Georg Schott *Aufzugtechnik Weber GmbH *BKG Bunse-Aufzüge GmbH *Braun Aufzüge GmbH & Co. KG *Brobeil Aufzüge GmbH & Co. KG *Carl Degenhardt GmbH Maschinenfabrik *DANY Aufzüge GmbH *Dresdner Aufzugsdienst GmbH *Eduard Claessen Aufzugtechnik *EGGERT Aufzüge GmbH *Elevator-Technic Schulz *FAB Förder- und Aufzugstechnik GmbH *Fahrner Aufzugbau GmbH *FB-Aufzüge GmbH & Co KG-Dresden *Fördertechnik HÖNES GmbH Aufzüge + Krane *FRIEDRICH-AUFZÜGE GmbH & Co. KG *GAT Gemeinschaft Aufzugs-Technik eG *Gläser Aufzug & Elektrotechnik GmbH *Grädler Fördertechnik GmbH *H & K Aufzüge GmbH *Hallasch, Siegfried Liftservice *Haske, Jörg Technischer-Aufzugs-Dienst *Hengefeld, M. Aufzug-& Fördertechnik GmbH *Holter Aufzüge *J. Weiser Innovative Liftsysteme *Kanzler Aufzüge GmbH *Laufer-Aufzüge GmbH Bamberg-Nürnberg *Lechner Aufzüge GmbH *Lessau & Ludwig GmbH *Liftmechatronik Janssen & Becker GmbH *MA-CO Aufzugservice GmbH *Manzke, Uli Aufzugsdienst *MAT Aufzugstechnik GmbH *Meier & Soyka GmbH Aufzugstechnik *Metallschneider GmbH Kleingüteraufzüge *ML Lift-Systeme GmbH *MS Aufzugbau und -service GmbH *Nagorski Aufzugstechnik *Niesler Aufzugtechnik GbR *Nunn-Aufzüge GmbH & Co. KG *ORBA-Lift Aufzugsdienst GmbH *Peter Rathmann Elektrotechnik GmbH *Pospiech Aufzüge *Rüger Aufzugbau *Schmersal Aufzugservice GmbH & Co. KG *SOBBE GmbH Aufzüge *tASk Aufzugsdienst GmbH *Tominski, Martin Aufzugservice *VTS-Aufzug und Fördertechnik Vertriebs GmbH *Weiß Aufzüge GmbH *Weymann Aufzüge GmbH & Co. KG Greece *Doppler Lifts *Zerco (Rhodes) Indonesia *PT. Abdi Teknik Elevator (Abtech Lift) *Alizo Elevator *PT. Adhirajasa Sarana Utama (Adhira Elevator) *PT. Ahad Makmur Sentosa *PT. Aina Bendito DiosDistributor of Hermes elevators in Indonesia. *Alfa Elevator *CV. Alifindo Jaya (Alifindo Lift) *Amanda Elevator *PT. Amka Apion Jaya (AMKA) *PT. Amka Tunas Mandiri Engineering (ATM) *PT. Anugerah Makmur Andalan (AMAN) *APG Elevator *CV. Azzam Jaya Teknik *PT. Barindo Mitra Perkasa (Barindolift) *PT. Bintang Nusantara Jaya (Stars Elevator) *CV. Buana Aneka Teknik *Bukaro Elevator *PT. Cahaya Cipta Abadi *CV. Cahaya Lapeo *PT. Cenindo PerkasaThis company is also a distributor of GENG-YIG elevators and Wittur components. *PT. Centro Adhikarsa Utama (CENTRO) *PT. Chitek Indolift Utama (Chitek Elevator) *PT. Cipta Kreativindo *PT. Decomet Teknopro (Prolift) *PT. Dovin Pratama *PT. Dwi Tunggal Perkasa *CV. Electrindo Mechanical Crew *PT. Elevindo Anugrah Teknis (Elevindo) *PT. Elga Putra Andalan *PT. Elindo Nusa Cipta Utama *PT. Eravator Jaya Buana (ERAVATOR) *PT. Eskalindo Pratama *PT. Este Indoniaga *CV. Etika Sejahtera (Delta Lift) *Exeltech *PT. Fuji Ta Nayottama (FUJI TA) *PT. Harbu Elevator (Hari Bartera Utama/Harbu) *PT. Hasa Dinamik Mandiri *PT. Hoseng Internas *PT. Ihaka Saka Nusantara (AE-Lift Hosting) *PT. Indoraya Nusantara Djaya (LINES) *PT. Jasa Engineering Terpadu (Jet Elevator) *JP *PT. Kite Teras *CV Kng Tech (Strotav Elevator) *PT. Koppelindo Elevators (Cremona)This company is also a distributor of Koppel A.W. elevators in Indonesia. *PT. Kori Elesca Utama (KORI) *PT. Lawuindo Jaya (Lawuindo) *PT. Lia Jaya (Alia Elevator) *CV. Liveindo Arya Utama (Liveindo) *PT. Louserindo Megah Permai (Louser Lift) *PT. Malindo *PT. Marico Gria (Marico Gria/MG) *PT. Megah Daspa Sentosa *PT. Meltros Cakra Wisesa *PT. Menara Buana Abadi *PT. Mitra Lift Indo Pratama (Borneo Elevator) *PT. Mitra Perkasa *CV. Mutiara Abadi *CV. Pandu *PT. Pelita Mutiara Indah *PT. Pillar Utama Contrindo (Pillar) *PT. Rekayasa Mitra Mandiri *PT. Sinar Inti Elektrindo Raya (Lemova) *PT. Sinergi Inti Perkasa *PT. SJP Indonesia *PT. Smartindo Jaya Perkasa (Smart Lift) *Star Elevator *Star Lift *PT. Tamiang Multi Trada (Tamiang)Also a distributor of MP Lifts and BLT elevators in Indonesia. *PT. Tetes Rimbun Eka Naufal (Fujitren) *PT. Traksindo Mitra Nusantara *PT. Ungaran Perkasa Tehnik *Valerie Jaya *Wellindo Part Lift Israel *Adoram *Aharon Fridman *Alpha *Al Red *Amicop (bankrupt in 2008) *Aminot *Amir *Avraham Tal *Berliner *Call Lift *Cohen *Consys *Echout *Eliran *Express (not to be confused with Express Lift) *Fridman *GloPe'er *HaTichon *Head *Israel2000 *Kidmat2000 *Makai Lift *Mashik *Meteg *Nachshol *New Starlift *Omer *Ram *Rolls *Shachak *Shag *Shefer *Stav * Teev *Tel-Al *Yeartal Italy *AMCA *Airelift *Albatros *Baglini *Bassetti *BBM *Biem *BMB *Bonavolontà *Bonfedi *Bosisio *Bremi *C.I.A *C.I.E *C.m.a *C.M.E. *CAMsa *Campania *Cavallari *Ceam *CGE *CGM *De-Li-Vi *De Lauzieres *Del Bo *Del Vecchio *Dgm *Di Lizio *Di Madero *Di Mauro *DM *Elma *Eurolift Italia *Famas *Farma *FAUNIA *Ferrara *Foman *Fornasari *Glanzer *Gruppo Millepiani *i.n.e *IGV *Ilma *Imam *Iman *Imbimbo *Insubria-Atlas *Iram *Irmac *Irme *Kome Ascensori *La Prima *Lancini *Lift-Mata *LP *M2 Ascensori *MAM A.T *Marano *Marrocco *Maspero *Micra *Minilift *Monaco *Mosanghini *Officine Berselli Crespellano *Omid *Orman *Orme *P.Stam *Paravia *Partenopea *Papini *Ram Pastore *Realift *Rerman *Rima *Rossi Ascensori *Safov *Saima *Salivetto *Scognamiglio *Seam *Secam *Sele *Sema *Simea *Sirme *Sirmen *Sneam *Sosma *Steggi *TECNO *Tecnolift *Timan *Timas *Tufo *Uma *Vaimar *Vallefuoco *Vimec Japan *Chuo Elevator *Cosmo Elevator *Japan Elevator Service (JES) *KumaLift *Moriya Elevator *Oomoriyusouki Lift *Sanyo Yusoki Kogyo *SEC Elevator Co. Ltd. (Japan) *SES Malaysia *Dong Yang Elevator Sdn. Bhd. (not to be confused with Dong Yang) *Dover Elevator Sdn. Bhd. (not to be confused with Dover Corp.) *EITA Elevator (M) Sdn. Bhd. *RK Elevator Sdn. Bhd. New Zealand An *** denotes that it is unknown if this company is still functioning. *Ampco *Associated Lifts Ltd. *Blickglen Lifts Ltd. (Christchurch) *Lift 2000 *Lift World Ltd. *Phoenix Elevators Ltd. *P&G Lifts Auckland (taken over by Cremer) *V&M McGrath Engineering Co. Ltd.*** * Cremer Lifts * Rose Elevators*** * Wolfee Elevators*** * Paxton Lifts * N.F.P Access Systems Poland *Rem-lift * Pil-lift *Winda Warszawa *Pilawa *Eltrans *Winda Piotr *Lewar *Tedax *SUAID *Elmechdźwig *MP-Lift *Mark-dźwig *Lift-service *GMV *Vento *Micro-Lift *Dźwigi i anteny *Lift Katowice *Kon-Rem *Krotosz Lift Company (KLC) *Dźwigpol *Lift *Windpol *Autivox *P.P i M.U.D *LiftProjekt *FUD *Elwind *Exwind *Liftpoldźwig *Techlift *ZEMM *Lifttechnik *Rem-dźwig *Krak-dźwig *Novex *Kieldźwig *Max-tel *Colorex *Dolpoldźwig Republic of China (Taiwan) *Yungtay Russia *Atlant *Euroliftmash *KMZ *Liftmash *LLZ *Mogilevliftmash (Belarusian company) *Moslift *SitiLift *SLS *SLZ *SpbLZ *Stal'noy Kanat Singapore *9G Elevator Pte. Ltd. *autoPark Engineering Pte. Ltd. *BNF *CTE Elevator *Duford East Elevator Pte. Ltd.Formerly East Elevator Pte. Ltd. and was a distributor of Dover elevators in Singapore. *Eletec Elevator Pte. Ltd. *EM Services *Excel Lift Pte. Ltd. *Gylet Elevator Co. Pte. Ltd. *LiftCare Pte. Ltd. *Lift Hub Engineering Pte. Ltd. *NewLift/HermesAG *ULift *VM Elevator Pte. Ltd. South Korea *Han Dok Elevator *Young Jin Elevator Co. Ltd. Sweden *Åkes *ALT *Aricto *Bravida **BPA *C-E Söderlund Hiss AB *Cibes Group **Cibes Hiss **Kalea ***Länets **NTD *ElMek *Göteborgshissar *Hissbolaget *Hissjouren Ekmans **Ekmans Hiss AB **Hissjouren Unilift *Hisskontakt *Hissrenovering AB *HISSEN AB *IGV *JP Sandströms Hisskonsult AB *KM Hiss **HF Advice *Kockums *LM Hiss *Magnussons Hiss AB *ManKan Hiss AB *Mattsons Hiss AB *Midroc Electro *Motum **Hiss & Mekan **Hiss-Craft **HissCentralen **Hissgruppen AB **I.T.K AB **Nordisk Hiss AB **Uppsala Lyftservice **Vinga Hiss AB *NelAB *Nya Förenade Elektriska AB *P&W Hiss & El AB *PG Hiss & Fastighet *RC Hissservice *Roslagens Hiss AB *Samisk Hissteknik *Sct Hissservice *Siemens *Skaraborgs Hissservice AB *SMW Elevator AB *Södertälje Hissservice *St Eriks Hiss AB **PH-Company **Stockholms Hissar AB > Stockholms Hiss-service AB **Storstadens Hiss *Stockholms Hiss & Elteknik AB *Svenska Hiss AB *Svenska Technolift AB **Dala Hiss AB *Trygga Hiss AB *Uppsala Hiss AB *Värmlands El & Teknik *WPM Hissservice Switzerland *Adula *AG Regensdorf *AS Ascensori *Ascensa Lift SA *Ascensori Falconi *AT SA *Daldoss *Eleva SA *EMCH *Fab SA *Gama SA *Gebauer *Ilma *Lifta *Manu SA *Nova SA *Preform SA *Realux *Revisa SA *Securlift *Teleluce *Tewa SA *Ticino SA Taiwan *GENG-YIG Thailand *ADHero *Bangkok NEE Co. Ltd. *Boom Elevator *Digital Lift *ECG *Excellent Lift *FujiNot to be confused with the Japan based Fuji elevators. *Gencom *Howard Lift *L Elevator *Lifttech Elevator Service *Maxtech Elevator & Service Co. Ltd. *Oleodyne *Oran Elevator *Pioneer Lift & Crane Co. Ltd. *Sanyu (OMC Sanyu) *TCOM System *T.I.T Thaiinter *Thai Arrow *Thai Ji *Thaitech *TL Engineering *Vertech *Vertical Traffic *Vosup Lift United Kingdom *21st Century Lifts (bought by Kone) *Abbey Lifts *Ace Lifts *Accord Lifts (now Aurora after being bought by Schindler and merged with Apollo) *Acre Lifts (bought by Kone) *Admiral Lifts *Advance Lifts *Allied Lifts *Amalgamated Lifts *Ambassador Lifts *Apex Lifts *Apollo Lifts (now Aurora after being bought by Schindler) *AR Lifts Ltd. *Area Lifts Limited *Ascendant Lifts *Aurora Lifts (formerly Accord after being bought by Schindler and merged with Apollo) *Austin Lifts Ltd. *Axess2 *Axis Lifts *BlickGlen Lifts *Breakell Lifts *Britannic Lifts (bought by ThyssenKrupp UK) *Britton Price Lifts *Cable Lifts *Calandine Lifts *Caledonian Lift Services *Cardiff Lifts *Carlton Lifts *CBES Lifts *CES Lifts *Chiltern Lifts *Coastal Lifts *Coltswold Lifts *Concept Lifts *Contracts Direct *Crest Lifts Limited *Crown Lifts (bought by Kone) *Curti Lifts Services *Custom Lifts *D&A Lifts (bought by ThyssenKrupp UK) *DAB Lifts *Deltron Lifts *DJ Lifts Services Limited *EA Foulds *East India Lifts *Eastern Lifts *Easton Elevators *Elan Lifts *Elevation Lifts *Elite ElevatorsPart of Express Lifts Alliance (ELA). (bought by Otis) *Embarba Group *Emerald Elevators *ERS (bought by Otis) *Essex Lift Services *European Lifts *Express Elevators *Express Lifts Alliance (owned by Otis) *Fairfield Lifts *Foster+Cross (bought by Otis) *General Lift Company *Global Lift Equipment Ltd. *Griffin Elevators Ltd. *GSL Artira *Guideline Lifts *Hi-Tec Lifts *Hydrax Lifts *Hytrac Lifts *Hoistway Lift *Horizon Lifts Ltd. *I Massalic *Independant Lifts *Jacksons Lift Group *Knowsley Lift Services Ltd. *L&E Lifts *Landmark Lifts *LiftCran (no longer trading) *Liftec *Lifts Direct *Lift Source *Lift Specialists *Lift Technical Services Ltd. *LiftWise *LTR Lifts *Marciac Lifts *Meta Lifts *MovemanSKG *Murray Lifts Services *Network Lifts *Northern Lifts *Nova Lifts *Oakland Excelsior (bought by Otis) *Omega City Lifts *Paragon Lift Company *PDERS/PDERS Key Lifts/Porn & Dunwoody ERS Lifts (bought by Otis) *Precision Lifts *Premiere Lifts *R&R Lift Company Ltd. *RES Lifts (Ryan Electrical Services & Sons) *Rubax Lifts *Scotec Lifts Ltd. *Skyline Elevators Ltd. *Southern Counties Lift Services Ltd. *Summit Elevators *Swallow Lifts *Temple Lifts *Thomson Lifts Ltd. *Titan Elevators *Total Lifts *Triangle Lift Services *Triple S Lift Services *UK Lifts (bought by Kone) Ireland *Ennis Lifts (bought by Kone) *Liffey Lifts Ltd (bought by Otis *Midwestern Lifts (bought by Orona) *Pickerings Lifts (bought by Kone) *West of Ireland Lifts Ltd (bought by Otis) United States *3D Elevator *Allied Elevator *American Elevator *Amtech *Amtech Elevator Services *Amtech Reliable Elevator Co. *Arrow Elevator *Atlas Elevator *Barbee Curran Elevator *Bay State Elevator Co. *Brown Elevator *Burlington Elevator Co. *Cal-West *Canton Elevator *County Elevator *Craftsman Elevator *Curtis Elevator *Da-Sota Elevator *D-C Elevator Co. *D&D Elevator *Delta Elevator *Delta-Beckwith Elevator Co. *Dixie Elevator Inc. *Doolan Elevator *Eagle Elevator *Eletech Elevator Inc. *Elevator Control Service *Elevator Industries *Elevator Service Co. *Elevator Technology Inc. *Energy Elevator *Esco Elevators Service Inc. *Galaxy Elevator *Golden Gate Elevator *Grindel Elevator Co. *General Elevator Corp. (CA, older) *Hartford Elevator *Heights Elevator *Hobson Elevator Co. *Houston Elevator *Independent Elevator Co. *International Elevator Co. *J.G. Elevator *Jeffery Elevator *Jersey Elevator *Kencor Elevator *Kendall Elevator *Kimball Elevator Originally used possibly their own parts, then became a U.S. elevator distributor in the late 1970s-early 1980s *Lagerquist Corp. *McGlynn Hays *Marcato Elevator *Marshall Elevator Co.Was a distributor of Dover elevators. Acquired by Otis in 2011. *Metro Elevator *Miami Elevator *Midland Elevator *Minnesota ElevatorFormerly CemcoLift, which is used to be a subsidiary of Otis and a distributor of Sigma elevators in the United States. *Motion Elevator Co. *Mowrey Elevator *Nashville Machine Co., Inc. *National Elevator *New Heights Elevator Co. Inc. *Niagra Elevator *Noble Elevator *Northwest Elevator Co *Northwestern Elevator Co. *O'Keefe Elevator Co. *Pacific Elevator *Performance Elevator Co. *Pine State Elevator Co. *Professional Elevator *Reading *Reliable Elevator Co. *Reliance Elevator Co. *Republic Elevator *Schumacher Elevator *Security Elevator Co. *Seelar Elevator Inc. *Sound Elevator Co. *Southern Elevator *Stanley Elevator Co. *Sturm Elevator *Tejas ElevatorFormerly a U.S. elevator distributor. Now, they use generic parts. *Toledo Elevator Company *Transcel Elevator *Tri-County Elevator Co. *Trodella Elevator *Warfield & Sanford Elevator Co. Vietnam *Thien Nam Elevator Co. Ltd.Also a distributor of Kone elevators in Vietnam. *Tu Dong Elevator Co. Ltd. List of generic elevator component companies Notes See also *List of generic elevator component companies *Elevator Modernization External links *hkelev - The choices between the original or non original maintainer *Beno's Lift Guide - Generic lift companies *Vereinigung mittelständischer Aufzugsunternehmen e.V. - List of German generic lift companies * Category:Elevator guides